vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xan
|-|Xan= |-|Alexander= |-|Titan Xan= Summary Xan, previously known as Alexander, is an insane pyromancer was formerly a classmate and rival of Warlic within their magical studies, being equally capable as mages. Their rivalry stems from their equal desire to earn the heart of Jaania which they both decided to settle through a duel. While in the middle of fighting, Jaania decided to intervene in fear of both of them causing major injuries upon themselves and stood within Alexander's line of fire, thus ending up caught within his self-regenerating ice spell. Warlic then cast a curse on Alexander's face so that it would be continuously burnt by a inextinguishable fire while also being unable to die, resulting in his insanity by the constant pain. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 6-C with his most powerful spell | 7-C, up to 6-C with the Pyronomicon | At most 5-B Name: Xan, Alexander, The Mad Pyromancer Origin: AEverse Gender: Male Age: Over 200 years old Classification: Mage, Cryomancer | Pyromancer | Elemental Titan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Ice Manipulation | All previous, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation (Can convert the water of entire rivers into lava), Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction, Resurrection, Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Illusion Creation (Cast an illusion on a numerous amount of fire-aligned creatures to disguise them as aligned with light). Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation (Can casually tread barefoot on lava swells), Pain Manipulation (Has gone through enough pain from his burning head to the degree where he has grown used to it), and minor Madness Manipulation (Has grown accustomed to his degree of insanity to the point where he is able to act normally with enough consideration while also simultaneously still mentally unstable) | All previous, Inorganic Physiology, Elemental Intangibility, Large Size (Type 3) Attack Potency: Unknown (Equal to a younger Warlic), at least Island level with his most powerful spell (Accidentally sealed Jaania in an ice crystal which neither Warlic nor Xan with the Pyronomicon could destroy) | Town level (Responsible for the complete destruction of the town of Falconreach), up to Island level with the Pyronomicon (Defeated the Hero on their first encounter and was unable to be defeated by restricted Warlic. Assisted in fighting against Wargoth) | At most Planet level (Equal to the World Destroyer and comparable to Titan Wargoth) Speed: Unknown | FTL (Equal to the Hero) | FTL+ (Equal to the World Destroyer) Lifting Strength: Unknown in base form, likely Class 100+ in Titan Form Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Island Class with his most powerful spell | Town Class, up to Island Class with the Pyronomicon | At most Planet Class Durability: Unknown | Town level, up to Island level with the Pyronomicon | At most Planet level Stamina: Extremely high. Can endure the flame that is constantly killing and keeping him alive. Range: Extended melee range | Tens of meters | Planetary Standard Equipment: His staff | Pyronomicon | None Notable Intelligence: Possesses knowledge comparable to that of Warlic but is typically unable to think straight due to his insanity and from his burning face. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Alexander | Xan | Titan Xan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:AEverse Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Staff Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magma Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:DragonFable Category:AdventureQuest Worlds